Gadis Cantik Perpustakaan
by Flory Khonifa Farez
Summary: Gadis itu selalu membaca buku di tempat yang sama. Sorot matanya begitu tajam seakan bisa membelah buku kuno itu menjadi dua bagian. Aku tahu ini gila tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya. #MarkHyuck #GirlfriendAU #Yuri.


**Gadis Cantik di Perpustakaan**

**Summary**

Gadis itu selalu membaca buku di tempat yang sama. Sorot matanya begitu tajam seakan bisa membelah buku kuno itu menjadi dua bagian. Aku tahu ini gila tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya. #MarkHyuck #GirlfriendAU #Yuri.

.

**Mark Lee as Maria Lee**

**Haechan Lee as Lee Dongsook**

**Jaemin Na as Na Somin**

**.**

**PG 13**

**Romance**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**.**

Lagi lagi dia duduk di tempat yang sama dan aku memperhatikannya dari sini di mana dia tidak akan menyadari keberadaanku. Sorot mata itu selalu membuatku terjatuh dan terbuai. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya. Apa aku bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang tidak kukenal?

"Arghhh, aku menulis apa sih?!" Gadis berambut kemerahan itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Seharusnya kau mengerjakan tugasmu bukan curhat di buku tugas!" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Ia kembali memegang pulpennya tapi otaknya terus memutar gambar sesosok gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang yang sering membaca buku kuno di perpustakaan sekolahnya. "Arghhh, ayolah aku sudah punya niat mengerjakan tugas. Kenapa kau tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama otakku yang cerdas?!" dia kembali berteriak frustasi bedanya kali ini sang ibu menyahutnya dari luar "Berhenti berteriak, kau bisa membangunkan adikmu, Dongsookie!" Gadis bernama Dongsook itu membalas "Baik bu."

Dongsook menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja belajar lalu menghela nafasnya. Dalam hati dia menyalahkan gadis yang terus menghantui pikirannya. Namun wajahnya memerah setiap kali mengumpat pada gadis dibayangannya. Apa jatuh cinta selalu sesulit ini pikirnya. Dia belum pernah jatuh cinta dan cinta pertamanya jatuh pada seorang gadis yang selalu membaca buku kuno di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Dia tidak tahu siapa gadis itu. Yang jelas dia dibuat gila olehnya dan Dongsook ingin orang itu bertanggung jawab dan hal itu membuat wajahnya kembali merona.

Masih jelas di ingatan Dongsook bagaimana ia bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya -walaupun sampai saat ini Dongsook enggan mengakuinya. Saat itu dia ingin mencari referensi untuk tugas makalah biologi. Di jam istirahat Dongsook pergi ke perpustakaan yang sangat jarang dia kunjungi. Gadis itu tidak yakin akan menemukan buku referensi yang tepat dengan mudah. Beruntung, tugas itu baru harus dikumpulkan bulan depan jadi dia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa.

Saat masuk ke ruang perpustakaan yang senyap matanya langsung menangkap sosok gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membaca sebuah buku usang. "Wah, aku tidak percaya masih ada gadis cantik yang mau membaca buku seusang itu." Dia berkomentar dalam hati lalu mengacuhkannya.

Lima belas menit berlalu Dongsook mengelilingi rak buku biologi tapi tak kunjung menemukan referensi yang tepat. Dia sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya tetapi rasa kesal tetap menyelimuti hatinya sampai mengumpat dalam hati. Matanya menatap ke arah deretan kursi tempat siswa membaca dan kembali menangkap gadis itu. Orang itu seperti tidak bergerak membuat Dongsook merinding dan mulai bertanya "Apa dia manusia?" Namun, ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari otaknya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya hingga bel berbunyi. Suara kursi bergerak membuatnya langsung melihat ke sumber suara. Ternyata, gadis itu hendak meninggalkan tempatnya. Dalam diam Dongsook memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari gadis berambut hitam tersebut. Saat ia akan mengembalikan buku usang itu tanpa sengaja mata mereka saling bertemu. Gadis itu tampak terkejut mengetahui keberadaan Dongsook lalu tersenyum manis. Dongsook bersumpah itu adalah senyuman termanis yang pernah dia lihat. Dia pun membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung tapi tetap terlihat manis -setidaknya menurut dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu berlalu pergi begitu pula dengannya.

Wajah Dongsook kembali merona mengingatnya. Dia pasti terlihat bodoh saat itu. Aduh, malunya. Andai dia bisa memutar waktu pasti senyuman terbaik yang akan diberikannya.

Dongsook menatap jam di ponselnya. Jam sebelas malam dan Dongsook tidak mau mengerjakan tugasnya lagi. Otaknya mulai memutar cerita tentang dia dan gadis itu.

Karena belum menemukan referensi yang dia inginkan akhirnya ia kembali ke perpustakaan. Netranya kembali menangkap gadis yang sama dengan buku usang yang berbeda. Namun, kali ini cahaya matahari di musim semi menyinari gadis itu membuatnya terlihat semakin menyilaukan. Dongsook terpana selama beberapa detik sebelum ia mengingat tujuannya ke sini.

Dongsook berkeliling di tempat yang sama dengan kemarin tapi kali ini ia melakukannya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah gadis itu. "Dia benar-benar tidak menggerakkan punggungnya sama sekali." Ucapnya dalam hati lalu kembali mencari referensi. Diambilnya sebuah buku yang tidak terlalu tebal lalu dibaca dengan teliti "Sepertinya, ini yang bagus." Gumam Dongsook. Ia memutuskan untuk meminjam buku itu. Namun, entah kenapa dia tidak terlalu senang karena telah menemukan referensi yang sangat bagus dan tepat untuknya.

Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Keesokan harinya ia kembali ke perpustakaan. Dongsook tidak mengerti kenapa ia kembali ke tempat yang membosankan ini. Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya ke sini. Padahal yang ia lihat di sana tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya buku, beberapa orang dan gadis itu. Gadis yang selalu duduk di tempat yang sama dan membaca buku usang. Dia mengambil sebuah novel ringan tentang kisah cinta klasik remaja dan membacanya di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari gadis itu. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan cerita dalam novel itu. Dia hanya terus memperhatikan gadis itu. Entah kenapa semua gerakan yang ia lakukan terlihat sangat menarik dimata Dongsook terutama matanya. Mata itu seperti mutiara hitam yang berkilau di laut dalam. Sorot matanya saat membaca buku usang itu begitu tajam hingga membuat buku itu merasa lemah dan tidak berdaya ditangannya. Tangannya terlihat sangat lembut tapi penuh kekuatan. "Dia sangat indah tapi tidak lebih indah dariku." Katanya dalam hati. Namun, Dongsook tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gadis itu dan terus mengaguminya seolah-olah dia jatuh dalam pesona gadis itu hingga bel berbunyi. Dongsook kembali membaca bukunya sambil mencuri-curi pandang pada gadis itu. Gadis tersebut menyimpan buku usang itu ke tempatnya. Itu disimpan di jajaran novel berbahasa inggris. Sejak itu Dongsook tahu buku apa yang gadis itu baca.

Entah karena sudah terbiasa atau alasan klasik lainnya, Dongsook sering mengunjungi perpustakaan hingga membuat teman sekelasnya bingung termasuk dirinya sendiri. Membaca buku acak di sana. Namun, kenyataannya dia tidak membaca buku itu dan hanya memperhatikan gadis itu. Iya, gadis itu lagi. Kenapa gadis itu sangat menarik perhatiannya bahkan membuatnya terus memikirkannya. Butuh waktu seminggu sampai Dongsook menyadari...

Dia menyukai gadis itu.

**~FKF~**

Dongsook menemukan dirinya tertidur di meja. Dia melihat jam di ponselnya menunjukkan jam empat pagi. Masih terlalu pagi untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ini salahmu, bodoh." Dongsook menyalahkan gadis itu lagi.

Sebenarnya Dongsook bisa saja mengajak gadis itu berkenalan tapi keberaniannya berubah menjadi nol saat sudah memasuki perpustakaan. Dia juga bisa mencari tahu dari data di perpustakaan atau bertanya pada seseorang di sana tapi itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti stalker. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

**~.~**

"Hei, Dongsookie!" Sebuah pelukan mengejutkan Dongsook saat dia membuka pintu kelasnya. Dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya lalu menoleh ke belakang untuk menyapanya "Sominie!" Gadis bernama Somin itu tersenyum "Kau ini melamun terus. Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan? Seperti bukan Dongsook saja." Somin menarik tangan Dongsook menuju bangku mereka "Ceritakan padaku!" Gadis berambut merah itu berkacak pinggang "Apa yang harus ceritakan."

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau tidak tahu. Kita ini soulmate. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Sial, Dongsook baru ingat kalau anak ini punya insting yang lebih kuat dari anjing atau kucing manapun di dunia "Mana mungkin aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Sominie." Dia tahu sudah terlambat untuk menghindar karena Somin punya seribu satu jalan untuk membuatnya mengaku.

Ekspresi Somin berubah menjadi serius "Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik di perpustakaan sampai-sampai setiap jam istirahat kau pergi ke sana?" Dia langsung menanyakan intinya. "Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, Na Somin." Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu tertawa pelan "Aku ingin mengetahuinya langsung darimu."

"Bagaimana aku memulainya ya... Intinya ada seseorang yang aku sukai di sana. Awalnya aku hanya terus melihatnya karena dia sedikit aneh tapi seiring berjalannya waktu menyukainya. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namanya tapi itu sudah berhasil membuatku gila sampai saat ini." Somin mengaggukkan kepalanya "Kau tidak tertarik mengetahui tentangnya?" Dongsook menggeleng "Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja... keberanianku hilang saat akan melakukannya dan aku tidak mau di cap sebagai stalker." Alasan itu cukup jelas bagi Somin "Kalau begitu kau harus lebih berani." Sahabatnya ini benar-benar tidak berguna "AKU JUGA TAHU, BODOH." Dongsook memukul sahabatnya yang tertawa di atas kebimbangan hatinya.

**~FKF~**

Walaupun saran Na Somin tidak berguna setidaknya itu cukup memotivasi Dongsook untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan gadis itu. Ya, siapa tahu ia bisa mengetahui nama gadis itu dari papan nama yang tersemit di dadanya. Dia tahu ini cara seorang pengecut tapi dia tidak punya pilihan. Dia masih belum berani untuk mengajaknya berkenalan.

Dongsook duduk di depan gadis itu sambil membaca buku sosiologi. Tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalannya agar bisa melihat papan nama gadis itu. Ternyata, gadis itu jauh lebih cantik dari dekat. Namun, ia kesal karena buku usang itu menutupi papan namanya. "Hah, kupikir ini akan mudah." Dongsook menghela nafasnya.

"Maaf apa ada yang salah dengan saya?"

Dongsook terkejut bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya gadis itu bersuara di depannya "Tidak ada kok."

"Syukurlah, maaf telah mengganggu." Gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Wajah Dongsook merona "Tidak apa-apa." Mereka kembali membaca bukunya masing-masing.

"Aku sudah melewatkan kesempatanku." Batin Dongsook merana. Padahal, seharusnya tadi ia mengajak gadis itu berkenalan. Kini dia harus menunggu kesempatan emas kedua.

Detik terus berbunyi dan waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir tapi Dongsook belum menemukan kesempatan emas kedua dan hanya mencuri pandang pada gadis itu seperti biasa. Bedanya, ada tekad dalam diri yang tumbuh dihatinya. Ini sebuah kabar bahagia dan Dongsook mulai menuntut tekadnya untuk tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi.

Saat gadis itu menutup bukunya karena bel masuk berbunyi Dongsook berteriak "Namaku Lee Dongsook! Namamu?!" Dia merasa lega tapi malu setelah mengucapkannya. Perasaan itu bercampur aduk dan menggelitiki perutnya. Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Kau berbicara denganku?" Dongsook mengangguk. Gadis berambut hitam itu terkekeh sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Dongsook "Namaku, Maria Lee kau bisa memanggilku Maria. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Dongsook." Dia tersenyum membuat binar dimata coklat Dongsook bersinar seperti amber dan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aku juga senang bisa berkenalan denganmu!"

**~FKF~**

Namanya memiliki banyak arti indah seperti orangnya. Maria, Maria, Maria. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali aku mengatakannya dalam otakku. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan mengulangnya. Ini adalah hari yang terbaik dalam hidupku.

Wajah Dongsook memerah senyumnya tidak lepas sejak ia mengetahui nama itu. Ia memeluk boneka beruangnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Dia berteriak, melepas rasa geli di perutnya. Ibunya menyuruh Dongsook untuk diam dan dia menjawabnya dengan tawa ringan. Cinta benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Dongsook sempat mengira Maria adalah gadis yang tertutup dan suka menyendiri. Namun, ternyata gadis itu sangat ramah dan mudah didekati. Dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Bukan hanya untuk melihat gadis itu tetapi juga berbincang dengannya. Tetapi sebelum itu dia harus belajar terlebih dahulu. Jangan sampai cinta merusak masa depannya.

**~FKF~**

"Aku kelas 2-A, kau?" Dongsook memulai sesi perbincangannya dengan Maria. Gadis itu tersenyum "Ini perpustakaan Dongsook. Kita tidak bisa mengobrol di sini." Dongsook melihat sekeliling "Kau benar, maaf." Dia menghela nafasnya karena fakta di sekelilingnya tidak mendukungnya untuk mengetahui gadis itu lebih jauh. Maria menatapnya lalu menutup novel usangnya "Ayo, kita mengobrol." Dongsook terkejut mendengar ucapan Maria. Tangannya memberi gestur untuk keluar dari perpustakaan membuat mata coklat itu berbinar dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Maria menggenggam tangan itu dan menuntunnya menuju tempat rahasianya.

**~.~**

"Klub pecinta novel?" Dongsook membacanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia baru tahu ada klub ini di sekolahnya "Aku sengaja membuatnya agar orang lain enggan masuk. Ayo masuk!" Maria mempersilahkan Dongsook untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

Ruangan itu hanya berisi sebuah sofa, karpet lembut dan sebuah rak berisi buku berbahasa inggris. "Selamat datang di ruang favoritku, Dongsook." Dongsook langsung menyambar sofa dan berbaring di sana. Maria tertawa kecil "Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Aku kelas 3-A." Gadis berambut merah itu langsung bangkit lalu membungkuk padanya "Maaf, saya tidak tahu sunbae." Lagi-lagi dia tertawa kecil "Tidak apa-apa, itu hal yang wajar. Aku malah senang jika kau tidak bersikap formal padaku."

Mungkin karena sifat Dongsook yang mudah bergaul dan Maria yang sangat terbuka. Hubungan pertemanan mereka cepat terjalin bahkan berkembang menjadi persahabatan.

**~FKF~**

"Seseorang menembakku."

"Lagi? Siapa dia?" Dongsook membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menjadikan paha Maria sebagai sandaran. "Namanya, Lee Taeyong kelas 3-B." Jawab Maria tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca. Tangan kanannya memegang buku sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengelus surai merah Dongsook.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak Dongsook berkenalan dengan Maria dan dalam jangka waktu tersebut sudah ada tiga laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Maria. Dia mungkin tidak sepopuler dan secantik Park Jihan tapi sifatnya yang terbuka dan mudah untuk dicintai -walaupun sedikit susah didekati membuatnya banyak disukai.

"Taeyong sunbae yang sangat populer karena ketampanannya yang tidak nyata itu?!" Maria menjawab "Iya."

Dongsook tersenyum sinis "Mata Taeyong sunbae pasti rabun."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kalau matanya tidak rabun dia pasti sudah menembakku yang jauh lebih cantik darimu." Jawaban Dongsook membuat Maria tertawa dan menutup bukunya untuk mengobrol dengan gadis itu.

"Kau benar."

Terkadang Maria terlalu merendah sampai membuat Dongsook kesal tapi dia tidak mau membahasnya karena gadis itu cukup keras kepala jika membahas sifatnya yang satu ini.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau terima? Johnny Seo? Jung Jaehyun? Atau Lee Taeyong?" Entah kenapa tenggorokan Dongsook terasa berat. Dia tahu hari ini akan datang dan ia sudah mempersiapkan mental dan jiwanya. Namun, hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Dadanya seperti tertimpa sebuah batu yang sangat berat. "Ternyata, rasanya tetap sakit." Batin Dongsook.

"Tidak semuanya."

Jawaban itu membuatnya terkejut dan sedikit senang "Kenapa?"

"Aku akan menyakiti perasaan dua dari mereka jika menerima salah satu."

"Maksudmu kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?" Dada Dongsook kembali sesak.

"Tidak."

"Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai saat ini?" Tuhan kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?"

"Karena kau telah membuatku menyukaimu seperti orang gila."

Bel berbunyi setelah Dongsook mengatakannya diiringi wajahnya yang merona karena malu. Dia segera pergi setelah mengatakannya dan meninggalkan debaran yang sangat kuat di jantung Maria.

**~FKF~**

Maria belum pernah merasakan debaran seperti ini sebelumnya bahkan ketika Johnny, Jaehyun, dan Taeyong menyatakan perasaan padanya. Rasanya, sakit dan geli. Dia berguling di atas kasurnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Ingatannya kembali ke satu bulan yang lalu di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu. Saat itu, dia sedang membaca novel bahasa inggris untuk mengurangi rasa rindu terhadap kampung halamannya di Kanada lalu ia merasa seseorang terus menatapnya. Dia pun bertanya apakah ada yang salah dengannya dan gadis itu menjawab tidak.

Lalu ketika bel berbunyi, Dongsook mengajaknya berkenalan. Maria sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan teman baru. Namun, entah kenapa rasa senangnya lebih dari itu.

Keesokan harinya, mereka bertemu lagi di perpustakaan. Dongsook mengatakan dirinya berasal dari kelas 2-A dan menanyakan kelasnya. Ternyata dia adik kelasnya. Maria tahu ini akan menjadi perbincangan yang panjang karena itu dia mengajak Dongsook ke ruang favoritnya yaitu sebuah tempat eskul yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Maria tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengajak gadis itu ke tempat privasinya. Kepercayaannya tumbuh pada Dongsook dan semakin tinggi sampai sekarang. Masih terekam dalam pikirannya ekspresi gadis berambut merah itu saat mengetahui dirinya seorang kakak kelas. Ekspresinya lucu sekali membuatnya ingin terus melihatnya.

Perbincangan terus berlanjut hingga tanpa terasa hubungan pertemanan mereka terjalin semakin erat.

Dongsook sangat suka menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal. Dia juga lucu dan suka membuat lelucon. Walaupun Dongsook sering mengejeknya tapi anak itu akan lebih marah bila dirinya menyetujui ejekannya. Semua itu membuat Maria semakin menyayanginya.

Mungkin sejak awal dia menyukai gadis itu tanpa disadari dan baru menyadarinya ketika gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

**~FKF~**

"Jadi, tanpa sengaja kau menyatakan perasaan padanya? Baguslah..."

Sebuah tamparan mengenai dahi indah milik Somin "Apanya yang bagus?! Bagaimana jika dia membenciku?" Dongsook si jenius yang biasanya tenang dan ceria berubah menjadi remaja yang kacau karena cinta. Sebagai sahabat sudah menjadi tugas Somin untuk menenangkannya "Cobalah berpikir positif, kau bilang dia bukan seseorang yang peka. Siapa tahu saja dia tidak menyadari pengakuanmu." Bohong jika Dongsook tidak berpikir seperti itu tapi pemikiran negatif tetaplah ada.

"Permisi."

Mata Dongsook membulat saat mendengar suara itu. Dia tidak mau menoleh kebelakang padahal Somin sudah membicarakan gadis itu sejak kedatangannya "Hei, siapa gadis cantik itu?" diikuti pujian lainnya. "Gadis itu, Maria." Jawabnya dalam hati.

"Dongsookie, kenapa kau tidak ke menemuiku di tempat biasa?" Dongsook mempersiapkan mentalnya sebelum dia menoleh ke orang itu. "Maaf, aku terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengan temanku."

"Ayo, kita mengobrol!" Tangannya di tarik dan dia tidak bisa menolak karena wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat imut. Pikirannya mulai positif. Mungkin, Maria hanya menganggap pengakuannya sebagai omong kosong.

Somin menahan senyumnya. Akhirnya, dia mengetahui siapa orang yang disukai oleh soulmate-nya itu. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Dongsook tidak ingin memberitahukan nama orang itu. Lagipula, dia tidak akan membenci ataupun menjauhi sahabatnya hanya karena dia menyukai seorang gadis. Ingin sekali dia tertawa ketika sahabatnya mengatakan dirinya hanya seorang teman padahal biasanya gadis itu menyebutnya soulmate. Lucu sekali.

Somin menoleh ke bangku sebelah kanannya. "Anak itu tidak masuk lagi." Keluhnya.

**~FKF~**

Maria dan Dongsook berada di ruang tempat mereka biasa mengobrol. "Eum, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," Dongsook terdiam, hatinya mulai panik. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan "Aku hanya bercanda." Atau semacamnya tapi itu akan lebih menyakiti hatinya.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Dia ingin melarikan diri sekarang juga tapi bukankah ini kesempatan emas untuk menyatakan perasaan padanya? Namun, lidahnya berubah kaku. Jadi, dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang sangat merah seperti apel.

Namun, yang mengejutkan adalah wajah Maria juga ikut memerah dan itu terlihat sangat manis -walaupun tidak lebih manis darinya. "Oh begitu..." Maria menarik nafasnya "Kurasa, aku juga menyukaimu."

"Kau 'menyukaiku' seperti aku menyukaimu." Maria mengangguk setelah itu keduanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi mereka.

"Ja-jadi bagaimana?" Sial Dongsook belum pernah segugup ini sebelumnya. Maria menatapnya dengan rona merah yang tercetak sangat jelas, menarik nafas lalu...

"Apa kau ingin mencoba sebuah hubungan?" Bertanya dengan suara sedikit keras. Binar di mata Dongsook bersinar cerah seperti amber.

Dia menghambur lalu memeluk memeluk Maria.

"Iya!"

**END**

Ok mari kita mulai repost nya, terimakasih sudah membaca ff lamaku yang ku repost lagi. Curhat dikit, ff ini sempet ilang karena hpku yang ikut ilang bersama datanya. Tapi untung aku pernah ngirim ini ke temenku sebelum hpku ilang. Jadi, yahhhh... Viola. Aku bisa post ff ini lagi.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari fanartnya rawraau dan ff yang menginspirasi fa nya juga.

Aku harap kalian suka sama ff ini.

Terimakasih!


End file.
